


At the End

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Azor Ahai, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Hope, Stannis takes King's Landing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Stannis takes King's Landing. Cersei is set to be sacrificed to R'hllor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> prompt - "hope"
> 
>  
> 
> For the lovely clarahow at femslash100 who posted this prompt with one of my favourite uncommon femslash pairings. This is set in an AU where Stannis takes King's Landing at some point after Joffrey's death. (Tommen is the king and neither of his siblings are present.)

Of course, Cersei had heard the rumours that Stannis had shackled himself to the laughable religion that followed the so-called Lord of Light. She had not given it much thought though, the idea of worship left her with general distaste. However, she now found herself undeniably facing this fact. And, perhaps, she mused, she should be praying to her own gods.

As she stands in the center of King’s Landing, tied to a post atop a pile of wood, she wants to yell at the spectators. Do they not realize that she is their queen? Stannis Baratheon is a false king. Her voice catches in her throat when she sees her son, Tommen, in the crowd. He is in tears as one of Stannis’ men forces him to watch. She will not let him see her falter.

A woman in red approaches the platform. The deep crimson of her robes is pallid in comparison to the ruby hue of her hair. She dons a serious expression and addresses the crowd with words about her Lord. In her hands, she holds a flaming torch.

 _So, this is it._ Cersei presses her lips together. _I will not scream for these traitors._

When the red woman turns around, Cersei swears she sees a wink. Just before the flame touches the wood, she looks directly into Cersei’s eyes and whispers something.

“Azor Ahai, we’ve been waiting for you.”

And then, the world burns. 

And then, Cersei opens her eyes to red. 

“I am Melisandre.”


End file.
